medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor / Linkin Park - "The Catalyst" Trailer
The Medal of Honor / Linkin Park - "The Catalyst" Trailer is a trailer released for Medal of Honor (2010) promoting the game in conjunction with the band Linkin Park. The song featured in the trailer, The Catalyst, is the lead single for the band's 2010 album A Thousand Suns. The live-action portions of the trailer itself are directed by the band's turntablist, Joe Hahn. Synopsis The trailer starts off with a cinematic taking place during the mission Compromised as Rabbit and the rest of AFO Team Neptune run down a hill run from the Taliban. An RPG is then fired towards them as the trailer cuts to the title screen of the game, followed by the name of Linkin Park being shown in the same manner. The live-action part of the trailer starts off with Dusty driving to a hotel in a small town in Afghanistan. He then enters a room, where he lays out all his gear on a table and prepares himself for the day ahead. After getting ready, packed up and all, he heads for the door. However, a Taliban insurgent fires his RPG on the window near the door, blowing Dusty back. He then experiences flashbacks of himself when he was younger, such as being shown the Congressional Medal of Honor that one of his relatives had received, joining the military, and getting promoted to being a part of the Delta Force. He is then picked up by Mother, who helps him get to their escape vehicle, a pickup truck being driven by an unnamed operator. The three operators are able to escape the town away from all the Taliban attacking them, and drive off into the country before the trailer ends. The in-game parts of the trailer feature cinematics and gameplay that were not shown in the game's previous trailers, showing off missions such as Breaking Bagram and Rescue the Rescuers. Description An all-new Medal of Honor gameplay/live action trailer directed by Linkin Park's Joe Hahn. The trailer features never-before-seen in-game footage set to the band's first single 'The Catalyst' from their soon to be released album, A Thousand Suns. For the first time in its 11-year history, Medal of Honor leaves the WWII theatre and enters the modern setting of war-torn Afghanistan. The game is told through the lens of a small band of fictional characters. Medal of Honor introduces players to the Tier 1 Operator, an elite warrior and relatively unknown instrument of the U.S. Military that operates under the National Command Authority to take on missions no one else can handle. Trivia *The unnamed operator driving the pickup truck used for the escape is played by Greg Goodrich, who worked as Danger Close Games' executive producer for both Medal of Honor (2010) and Medal of Honor: Warfighter. *The trailer serves as the secondary music video to The Catalyst, as its official primary music video was released 24 days later. *This trailer marks The Catalyst as being the second of four songs by Linkin Park used to promote the games in the Medal of Honor series. :*The first was New Divide (an instrumental version of it) being used for the game's E3 2010 multiplayer trailer. :*The other songs are Lies Greed Misery and Castle of Glass used for Medal of Honor: Warfighter, both from the band's 2012 album Living Things. External Links *Official Music Video for The Catalyst *Lyrics for The Catalyst Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Trailers